rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WeissSchneeFan/Politics, Religion and Grim Speculation
Hi guys, sorry I have not been on in a while, but now Im back from preparing for school and doing physics 4 years above my grade level. I can start speculating again. As the title of this blog indicates, I will be talking about 2 issues near and dear to all of our hearts. Politics and Religion. In the ending of ep. 8 you see a map of Vale, (if anyone can tell me what the writing on the island on the lower left hand corner says, post below) Vale is devided into districts, Industrial/Commercial/etc. This might indicate some form of caste system. People born in The industrial district become Smiths, Inventors, Captans of Industry, and the like. Commercial district become bankers, traders, Buisnesspeople. And the Residential and upperclass become maybe serviceworkers, teachers, Scientists, Huntsmen or Doctors. There might be a unmarked slum district for laborers, or the poor. A undercity maybe. This would be where Fauna would manly live. If the Transient Princess from Montys Deviant Art is from Rwby then it might indicate some form of Monarchy/Aristocracy. Probably a Constitutional Monarchy, where the Royal Family has little to no real power, or maybe emergency powers in war, plauge, etc. This along with the Schnee Dynesty theory allows me to create this new theory. After the War with the Grim, the Schnees came to power in Vale and ruled it wisly. But over time they became corrupt, tyrannical or puppeted by forign powers. This lead to a civil war where the Schnees were overthrone and placed into the position we see today. The new Kings didn't want themselves to go the way of the Schnees, so they drafted a Constitution and formed a Democracy where they played a Figurehead/Advisory Role to the Government. Weather this is a Reublic City Council (Legend of Korra), Republic or Parlimentary Style Government is anyones guess at this point. The existance of people like Roman indicates a Mafia like underground. This could show that the Vale or world economy has safeguards or regulation to prevent Robber Baron style buisness practices. Now on to world politics, in episode one Glynda Goodwitch states that Montopia(my unofficial name for the planet) is experiencing a time of peace and prosperity. This might indicate that human have moved away from their violent nature on the global level and it only exists on the Street and Ethnic level. (Fauna) Along with the threat of the grim driving Humanity together. Or another possibility is that the Vale government is simply a local government working under a Global Government or Allience. (no NWO or Illuminati posts please) Now, on to Religion. From what I can gleam from the first episode we kne humanity was not created by a god, but was formed by dust. But as the opening also states humanity has forgotten much of its past, this could lead to the formation of Religions in the abcence of the Dust knowledge. As a theory I read earlier stated Team CDYL looks very serious, no nonscence and from the name Cardinal they might also be linked to some representation of the Catholic Church. The hatred, oppression of Fauna could also steam from some form of Human Supremecy Religion Movement. Finally I have a new Grim Theory. As we now know, the Grim don't have to be revived, they are still around and are just weakened. I propose that the Human servents of the Grim would remove the power of dust or humanity would run out of dust, because they might also use it as fuel this would cause a collapse of society. The servents might also remove/destroy devices objects that weaken the Grim. Like the Beacon on the Beacon Academy Tower. Category:Blog posts